


Just Needs A Proper Teacher

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, curious and bizarre rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2008:</p><p>Daisy doesn't understand ANY of this and the Doctor receives the shock of his life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Needs A Proper Teacher

Daisy walked into the console room and set a cup down on the console. "I thought you could use this, Doctor."

"Thank you, Daisy. That's very kind of you. I could do with a break. I think I'm going to have to replace all the wiring to the destination indicator. It seems we have a few mice in the TARDIS." He grinned at her, then looked in the cup Daisy had given him. There was tea in it, to be sure, and it looked to have the right amount of milk in it, but he spotted a few white bits that looked suspiciously like the paper sleeve for the teabag. He pulled out the teabag by its tag and stared. The paper sleeve came out with it, looking slightly bedraggled. He looked at Daisy.

"Um...uh...Daisy? You do know you're supposed to take the paper sleeve off before putting the teabag into the boiling water, don't you?" He grinned at her. She HAD been neglected. An English lass who couldn't make tea! Shameful!

"But, doesn't that keep the tea from falling out?" She asked, in all innocence. Then she looked at the Doctor, curiously. "Boiling water?"

The Doctor burst out laughing. "Oh, my dear Daisy! I think, without further delay, you need a lesson in proper tea preparation!. Follow me." He took off for the TARDIS kitchen. Daisy followed, highly curious.

********

Once in the kitchen, and after disposing of Daisy's effort in the sink, the Doctor assembled all the necessary accoutrements on the counter. Daisy stared, wide-eyed. The Doctor turned to her. "What sort of tea do you fancy?" Daisy's eyes got even wider. "What sort? Um, just regular, I guess. Tea is tea, isn't it?" The Doctor's eyes nearly popped out of his head! It took several minutes for him to be able to speak. "Ahem." Daisy then got a mind-blowing lesson on the many varieties of tea. She shook her head in disbelief. For her, tea had always come in a mug, had been prepared by someone else and had always tasted the same. The Doctor completely lost her when he got onto varietals. She held up a hand.

"Doctor, you choose. Please."

"As you wish." He looked and looked and "hmm'ed" and "let see'd", until Daisy moved to the assortment to pick one at random. She'd just reached out her hand, when the Doctor exclaimed, "Yes! Perfect." He placed the light blue tin on the counter and smiled. "You'll love this one. Lady Grey."

Daisy looked in the tin. "Where're the teabags?"

He laughed. "Loose tea, Daisy. Much better. Now fill the kettle with cold fresh water, please." She did so. "Next we heat it to a nice rolling boil, like so." He put the kettle on the Aga. Then he placed the tea pot nearby. "Always bring the pot to the kettle. Never bring the kettle to the pot. It allows the water to cool too much and it ruins the tea." Daisy's eyes were destined to be permanently bug-eyed. But she had to admit, it was fascinating. When the water was boiling correctly, the Doctor told her to pour it into the pot. Then, after a minute or two, he told her to pour it out into the sink!

Daisy stared. "Huh?"

He laughed again. "You must warm the pot! It's essential." Daisy shook her head. What a palaver just for a cup of tea! Then he had her refill the kettle and set it to boil AGAIN! Daisy gave up trying to understand and just followed instructions. She was completely baffled. Why did the pot need a teaspoonful of tea for itself? The Doctor asked her if she didn't think it deserved it, after all that work! It took her a minute before she realised he was teasing her. It was really just for better flavour and, of course, tradition. They both laughed and Daisy started to relax.

********

As the tea was brewing, the Doctor assembled everything onto the tea trolley. They would have tea in the library - very traditional. Daisy stared at all the things he put on the trolley. Some of the names made her giggle. Slop bowl?? There was also an amazing assortment of food as well. The Doctor was going all out! When the tea was ready, he placed the pot on the trolley and wheeled it into the library. The TARDIS already had some lovely classical music playing.

The Doctor transferred the teapot, tiny milk jug, cups, saucers and plates to a low table in front of a sofa. "How would you like to be "Mother"?"

"Sure, what do I do?" This was getting curiouser and curiouser by the minute.

"Stand - no, actually, I think you'd better kneel behind the table." She did so. The Doctor, after pushing back his velvet sleeves and shaking his chestnut curls out of his eyes, sat on the sofa behind her. He placed his arms round her to guide her hands.

"Put the strainer over the cup and carefully pour." He closed his hands over hers to help her pour. "Well done. Now you do the second cup." She poured a perfect second cup, and getting up, passed it to the Doctor, then sat beside him. "Well done, Daisy! You have the makings of a fine hostess!"

"Thank you, Doctor!" Daisy carefully sipped her first cup of proper tea. It was heaven. Worth twice the bother. Of course, having a perfect teacher made all the difference. They sat back to listen to music and take tea in the library.

The End


End file.
